The weaving of individual strands of yarn or thread into a textile or fabric is as old as antiquity itself. Most weaving today is accomplished by interlacing yarns, particularly by the use of a loom where a group of parallel yarns, or warp, is interwoven using a shuttle creating a woof or crossways threads laced over and under. A myriad of variations create different patterns in the surface of the textile. So-called triaxial weaving introduces a third end into the weaving process with two warp ends and one filling end interlocked at a 60 degree angle.
Crocheting is also old and well known in the art and uses a technique similar to knitting with a single strand. The process loops a single yarn or thread into a chain by means of a rug nook or a crochet hook.The hook is cylindrical, having a barb-like hook on one end. A loop of thread is hooked over and under the wound yarn by pulling the yarn through the loop with the hook in a crocheting fashion. Crocheting may be ccomplished with a machine, however, it is usually performed by hand.
Frames with pins or pegs on the perimeter are also known in the art. These frames are used to guide thread or yarn in a particular direction and to wind around forming parallel rows or matrixes.